Thanks, Newt
by Mellark-Newtmas
Summary: /!\ SPOILER TOME 3 "The Death Cure" /!\ Thomas fixe le corps de Newt sans vie. Il ne parvient pas à se remettre de ce qu'il vient de faire. Pendant ce temps, il se remémore tous les souvenirs qu'il a de Newt, du premier, jusqu'au dernier. [Newtmas]
1. Day One Greenie

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, je vous prierais de vous assurer que vous avez bien lu l'ensemble de la trilogie "L'Épreuve". Je n'ai pas envie que l'on vienne m'accuser de Spoiler.

C'est bon ? Très bien... NEWT ! :'( J'ai terminé la saga depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. Mon personnage préféré est mort quoi !

Enfin, j'ai mis un bon moment avant de me décider à écrire sur ce fandom. Et finalement, me voilà !

J'aimerais faire quelques précisions avant de vous laisser lire... Cette fiction sera un peu comme un recueil d'OS. Il part de la fin, au moment où Thomas réalise ce qu'il a fait, et ensuite, fait un petit retour dans le temps. Chaque chapitre racontera un ou plusieurs souvenirs de Thomas. Donc en fait, je réécrirai l'histoire, mais en changeant certains passages pour en faire une romance.

**Titre : **_"Thanks, Newt..."_

**Rating :**_ T_

**Disclaimer :**_ Ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de James Dashner, que je me permet d'emprunter pour les réécrire à ma manière. _

**Personnages principaux :**_ [Newt - Thomas] - Mihno - Alby - Teresa..._

* * *

><p><em>Figé. Il est complètement figé, son regard refusant de se détourner du spectacle qui s'offre devant lui. Le corps de Newt, inerte, gise à quelques mètres devant lui. Il aurait voulu le secouer, le supplier de ne pas le laisser, ou bien fermer les yeux et s'enfuir. Mais il en est incapable. Ses jambes refusent d'obéir à sa volonté, son cerveau bouillonne, ses pensées se mélangent.<em>

_C'est lui qui a fait ça. C'est lui qui a pressé la détente. C'est lui qui lui a logé cette balle dans la tête. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Et même si c'était le désir de son ami, il ne s'en remet pas. Il ne s'en remettra jamais._

_Au milieu de la confusion qui règne dans son esprit, un souvenir se distingue et remonte petit à petit à la surface... Ces premiers pas au Bloc._

* * *

><p>La respiration de Thomas était trop saccadée, ses battements de cœur indomptables. La tête lui tournait, il avait mal au ventre. Des vertiges l'assaillaient, l'empêchant de réfléchir, l'empêchant de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il se trouvait dans un endroit clos, sombre, trop sombre. Il ne distinguait même pas à un mètre. Le sol était froid et dur, et la « Boîte » dans laquelle il se trouvait semblait monter. Un grand vide persistait dans sa tête. Il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Tout lui échappait. Tout.<p>

Un grincement métallique l'obligea à lever la tête, ses yeux se plissant pour ne pas être trop éblouis par le soleil. Un ombre massive apparut brusquement devant lui, coupant le contact entre les yeux de Thomas et les rayons.

- Jour Un le Bleu. Lève-toi, tu vas avoir besoin d'être sur tes deux jambes.

Avant que Thomas n'ait pu réagir, le garçon l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta violemment hors de la Boite. Aussitôt qu'il se fut remis du choc, le brun se releva, jetant des regards apeurés autour de lui. Des visages. Partout. Rieurs. Moqueurs. Complètement perdu, le jeune homme tentait d'apercevoir des traits familiers, quelqu'un qu'il reconnaitrait et qui pourrait lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence dans ce… ce quoi d'ailleurs ? En jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Thomas put constater qu'il se trouvait entouré de quatre murs géants, comme s'il était… prisonnier. A vrai dire, il avait cette impression depuis qu'il avait émergé du coma.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur quelqu'un en particulier. Un garçon blond, plutôt grand, un immense sourire parcourant la moitié de son visage. Celui-ci le fixait également, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Même s'il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu ce jeune homme auparavant, Thomas restait hypnotisé par ce regard. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Il ne pouvait pas.

- Eh ! Comment tu t'appelles le Bleu ? l'interpella un grand garçon costaud, à la peau et aux yeux noirs.

Il ne répondit rien. Le blond face à lui finit par détourner le regard pour le poser sur l'inconnu se trouvant aux côtés de Thomas. Ce qui fit justement réagir ce dernier. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur en déglutissant difficilement. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et aucune envie de parler. Mais l'autre insistait.

- Je… Thomas, je m'appelle Thomas.

- Bienvenue Thomas ! s'écrièrent tous les garçons en cœur, riant juste après.

Un coup d'œil circulaire apprit à Thomas qu'il était entouré de personne de sexe masculin. Étrange…

- Moi c'est Newt, fit une voix près de lui.

Thomas se tourna, surpris de voir le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à sa gauche. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

- Euh… Enchanté…

Mais où avait-il atterri exactement ?

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu un certain temps à Thomas pour qu'il s'habitue à la vie au Bloc- c'est comme ça que les garçons surnommaient le lieu dans lequel ils se retrouvaient coincés. D'ailleurs, ils s'appelaient « blocards ».<p>

A vrai dire, cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'il était au Bloc. Deux jours interminables pendant lesquels on n'avait fait que lui rabâcher les mêmes choses : « Ici, on veut pas de feignants, alors tu fais ton boulot. Point. », « Tu tapes pas les autres blocards. », ou encore « Tu vas jamais de l'autre côté, quoi qu'il arrive. ».

Mais il avait compris tout cela. Lui, tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que quelqu'un réponde à ses questions. A savoir, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là exactement ? », « Qui c'est qui nous a envoyé ici ? », ou encore « Il y a quoi de l'autre côté ? ». Mais, seule une personne daignait lui apporter des explications, parfois. Newt. C'était également le seul garçon suscitant un intérêt particulier chez Thomas. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Il boitait un peu, mais n'avait jamais entamé le sujet de cette blessure avec lui. En même temps, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, alors Thomas ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Newt lui sorte un long monologue racontant toute sa vie. De toute manière, ce serait impossible étant donné que personne ici ne se souvenait de qui il était avant de se retrouver là.

Comme tout nouveau, il avait eu droit à un long discours de la part d'Alby, le chef des blocards, quelques heures après son arrivée. Il était encore complètement perdu, désireux de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et pourtant, le grand garçon ne lui avait pas fourni les explications attendues. Il s'était contenté de fixer les règles, en insistant particulièrement sur celle interdisant le passage de l'autre côté des murs. Thomas lui avait demandé ce qui se trouvait derrière, mais il n'avait pas répondu, affirmant que comme il était encore un bleu, il devrait essayer tous les boulots du Bloc avant que l'on ne lui en donne un fixe.

Finalement, il avait fait la connaissance d'un petit garçon, qui devait à peine avoir douze ans. Chuck. Il parlait tout le temps, sans relâche, et il arrivait souvent à Thomas de ne l'écouter qu'à moitié. Ou parfois pas du tout. Mais ce garçon lui avait été d'une grande aide, puisque, inconsciemment, il lui révélait des choses que l'on n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Comme la présence d'un Labyrinthe derrière les grandes portes. D'après les dires de Chuck, chaque matin, les coureurs partaient en faire le tour, pour le cartographier. Mais, ils avaient intérêt à revenir avant la fermeture des portes, sinon, ils se retrouvaient coincés dans le Labyrinthe. A la merci des Griffeurs, créatures ne sortant que la nuit et parcourant les couloirs du Labyrinthe. D'après Newt, personne n'avait jamais survécu une nuit dans le Labyrinthe…

* * *

><p>Thomas se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Sa tête était baissée. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il était parti chercher du fumier dans la forêt, il s'était fait attaqué par un blocard complètement fou. Alby avait dit qu'il s'était fait piquer, et qu'il devrait être banni. Il était trop dangereux désormais. Les paroles qu'avait hurlées Ben persistaient à hanter l'esprit de Thomas. « C'est ta faute, je t'ai vu. » Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?<p>

Thomas sursauta violemment en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se redressa vivement en reculant, avant de constater que c'était seulement Newt. Ce dernier s'installa aux côtés du jeune homme, prenant soin de ne pas trop malmener sa jambe.

- Ça fait une éternité que je te cherche tocard. On n'a pas idée de se planquer aux fins-fonds du Bloc.

Thomas ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer une touffe d'herbe un peu plus loin. Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux garçons demeuraient plongés dans leurs pensées.

- Je me doute de ce que tu ressens, finit par déclarer le blond. Mais tu n'y es pour rien. Ben s'est fait piquer, il n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Nouveau silence.

- Le truc qui nous inquiète, c'est que cela s'est passé en pleine journée…

- Newt, le coupa Thomas, j'ai pas trop envie de parler là.

L'ainé hocha la tête, avant de se relever. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Thomas saisit son bras, le tirant vers l'arrière pour qu'il se rassoie. Il avait besoin de ce garçon à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était convaincu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser par sa simple présence.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas parler. Mais rien ne t'empêche de rester là.

Newt haussa un sourcil, une lueur espiègle passant dans son regard. Il reprit place aux côtés de Thomas.

A ce moment-là, ce dernier était loin de se douter du lien qui allait se former entre eux deux. Très loin…

* * *

><p><em>J'espère n'avoir perdu personne avec ce long pavé sans réel intérêt (à part la fin). Excusez-moi pour le temps que prend la mise en place. Mais, il fallait que j'explique ce que ressentait Thomas à ses débuts a Bloc. Les autres chapitres parleront plus de Newt, et de sa relation avec Thomas. J'avoue ne pas savoir exactement dans quoi je m'embarque avec cette histoire, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Alors, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, pour que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue. Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé... Tout ! :D <em>

_A bientôt ! _

_Mellark-Katniss_


	2. A Night In The Maze

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà donc avec le nouveau chapitre, le numéro deux ! Sachez que vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! :D

Je suis désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les RPG, les livres et les fanfictions c'est dur de tout gérer. ^^ Donc, comme vous avez dû le comprendre, mes publications seront très irrégulières. Mais je ferai mon possible pour publier le chapitre trois plus rapidement que celui-ci. )

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Il avance à reculons, ses paupières se décidant enfin à cligner. Malgré son état, ses yeux ne quittent pas le regard éteint de Newt. Il est mort. Tué par son pistolet.<em>

_« Thomas ! crie Lawrence depuis la voiture. On y va, dépêche-toi ! »_

_Tiré de sa torpeur, Thomas finit par faire demi-tour et commence à courir, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues du revers de sa main._

* * *

><p>- Alby sait ce qu'il fait.<p>

Le regard du brun passait constamment de Newt à la souche d'arbre que celui-ci tentait de déraciner. Quant à lui, il restait assis, se contentant de regarder son ami travailler. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Thomas avait vu Alby et Minho s'engouffrer dans le labyrinthe. Newt avait eu beau lui répéter de ne pas s'en faire, il gardait un mauvais pressentiment. De plus, depuis quelques jours, sa volonté de devenir coureur ne faisait que prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il voulait parcourir ces couloirs, au moins pour se donner l'impression d'être un minimum utile.

Après un moment de silence, Thomas finit par réaliser l'absence du bruit du couteau de Newt contre le bois. Une voix ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à sa gauche.

- Toujours en train de se poser des questions, hein ?

Thomas se tourna vers son ami, un très faible sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui ne devait pas être suffisamment convainquant pour le blond, car il enchaina :

- Arrête de te bousiller les méninges ! Contente-toi de travailler en attendant sagement leur retour…

- Et s'ils ne reviennent pas justement ? le coupa Thomas.

L'aîné eut un soupir, mais le brun put voir une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans son regard.

- Ils reviendront. N'oublie pas qu'il y a Minho.

Thomas grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Newt se remit à la tâche, bientôt imité par le plus jeune.

Ils passèrent environ une heure à couper cette souche. L'effort permettait à Thomas de se focaliser sur la puissance qu'il mettait dans ses coups de couteau. Il n'oubliait pas pour autant que ses nouveaux camarades seraient peut-être enfermés dans le Labyrinthe. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Newt davantage, même s'il se doutait que le blondinet n'était déjà pas rassuré. Lorsque celui-ci se laissa tomber sur les fesses en massant sa jambe, Thomas stoppa ses mouvements, observant son ami. Ce dernier était occupé à fermer les yeux, résistant face à la douleur. Et le brun profitait de ce court instant pour détailler son ami. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à point ses traits étaient fins, ni que ses cheveux étaient si blonds. Ni à quel point il le trouvait mignon…

Soudain, Newt rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui que le plus jeune avait posé sur lui. Un grand sourire malicieux prit alors place sur les lèvres du blond.

- T'es pas super discret quand tu mates quelqu'un, Tommy.

Gêné, Thomas détourna les yeux, trouvant tout-à-coup le manche de son couteau très intéressant. Le doux rire de Newt s'éleva, faisant littéralement fondre Thomas. Ce son lui donnait envie de sourire et, bizarrement, de serrer le charmant garçon dans ses bras. Thomas chassa cette étrange pensée en secouant faiblement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de réflexion ?

- « Tommy » ? répéta-t-il en se souvenant que c'était comme cela qu'il venait de l'appeler.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? J'peux t'appeler Tocard si tu préfères, déclara le blond, moqueur.

- Non, non, Tommy c'est très bien.

- Tant mieux alors, conclut Newt en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Thomas se sentit rougir une fois de plus. Depuis son arrivée au Bloc, tout le monde l'appelait le Bleu ou la Tâche. Newt était le premier à l'avoir nommé par son prénom, et désormais, par un surnom. Et c'était très loin de déplaire au plus jeune.

Mais en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur, Thomas put voir qu'il ne riait plus. Il avait le regard vague et son index tapotait le sol dans un rythme régulier, anxieux.

Sans même avoir pleinement conscience de ses actes, Thomas se rapprocha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur la sienne. Newt parut surpris. Il regardait son ami en haussant un sourcil, mais finit par se détendre. Sûrement honteux de son court moment de flagrant désespoir, il retira sa main et se leva.

- Je sais qu'ils reviendront, déclara-t-il en prenant un air sûr de lui. Je n'en doute pas.

Thomas hocha la tête, tentant de paraître sincère.

- Remettons-nous au travail, proposa-t-il pour briser le silence gênant.

**X**

Ils allaient revenir. Ils devaient revenir. Comment réussiraient-ils à se débrouiller sans leur chef et leur meilleur coureur ?

Les blocards au grand complet se trouvaient alignés face à l'une des entrées du Labyrinthe. Les grandes portes étaient encore ouvertes, mais cela ne durerait pas. Chacun retenait son souffle.

Sa mine soucieuse, Newt n'essayait plus de la cacher. Le pli anxieux qui se creusait entre ses sourcils trahissait sa peur à l'idée de ne pas voir ses amis revenir.

Le silence était pesant personne n'osait le briser, comme si le moindre chuchotement pouvait compromettre au retour des deux garçons.

Soudain, un grincement familier se fit entendre, et une bourrasque vint fouetter les visages des blocards… Les portes se refermaient.

Néanmoins, quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette se dessina au fond du couloir. Minho.

Des cris de soulagement et d'encouragement fusèrent. Mais quelque chose clochait. Alby ne marchait pas à ses côtés. Il se trouvait sur le dos du coureur, à moitié traîné au sol et K.O.

Les cris se transforment en hurlements pressants, suppliant Minho de se dépêcher ou bien de laisser Alby. Le brun semblait près à s'effondrer sous la fatigue et le poids de son ami. Mais, il continuait à avancer, luttant contre l'épuisement. C'était peine perdue, les portes étaient déjà sur le point de se refermer complètement.

Thomas contemplait la scène sans bouger, paralysé par l'appréhension. Un nœud s'était formé dans son ventre. Tout lui semblait ralenti autour de lui. Sa main vint instinctivement toucher celle de Newt à ses côtés. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il était incapable de parler, tant la vision de Minho essoufflé et d'Alby évanoui lui était horrible. Il l'interrogea du regard, son sourcil se haussant. Pour toute réponse, Thomas pressa légèrement ses doigts, lui adressant comme un regard d'excuse. L'autre garçon sembla comprendre. Mais c'était une demi-seconde de trop. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que le brun s'élançait en avant, laissant les immenses portes se refermer derrière lui. Il était dans le Labyrinthe.

**X**

La respiration haletante, Thomas et Minho sortirent du Labyrinthe, soutenant un Alby toujours K.O.

Même si la nuit avait été mouvementée, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une seconde de répit, les pensées de Thomas avaient été très souvent occupées par la même personne –quand ce n'était pas par l'urgence de la situation, c'est-à-dire le Griffeur qui le poursuivait.

Il avait repensé à l'expression qui s'était affichée sur le visage de Newt au moment où il avait pris la décision de se jeter au-delà de ces portes, apporter son aide aux deux autres. Il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir que durant deux secondes, mais ses traits restaient imprimés dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis lorsqu'il avait compris, tandis que sa bouche s'était tordue en un rictus d'épouvante. Et Thomas, une fois les portes passées, avait pleinement pris conscience de ses actes. Il avait désobéi à la plus importante des règles. Mais, bizarrement, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait, mais l'effroi qu'il avait provoqué chez Newt. Ce dernier avait été face à ses deux amis sur le point de mourir, et voilà qu'un autre se jetait dans la gueule du loup –des Griffeurs en l'occurrence.

Et Thomas se maudissait pour cela. Mais, il était également conscient que c'était son geste qui avait sauvé la vie de Minho et d'Alby. Le coureur n'aurait jamais pu survire seul avec Alby effondré sur lui et des horribles créatures aux trousses.

Leur arrivée fut rapidement signalée, et l'ensemble des blocards accoururent. Thomas posa Alby au sol, aidé de Minho. Aussitôt, une rafale de questions leur tomba sur la tête. Comment leur nuit s'était-elle passée ? Avaient-ils vu des Griffeurs ? Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Minho tentait de leur fournir des explications entre deux reprises de souffle, mais Thomas ne disait rien. Ses yeux cherchaient quelqu'un en particulier. Quelqu'un qu'il ne tarda pas à apercevoir, penché au dessus du chef. Newt releva rapidement les yeux vers lui, croisant le regard du brun. Et ce qu'il y vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de point. Une colère inexplicable brillait dans les yeux du second. Celui-ci détourna la tête, demandant à ce que l'on porte Alby jusqu'à la cabane servant d'infirmerie. Les garçons s'exécutèrent.

**X**

La journée était déjà bien avancée. Le soleil poursuivait sa course dans le ciel, et la luminosité baissait un peu plus à chaque minute.

Thomas avait dormi tout le reste de la matinée après son retour au Bloc, et une grande partie de l'après-midi. Il avait repris des forces, mais redoutait l'heure à venir. Celle de son « jugement ». Qu'allaient décider les blocards quant à son sort ? Sa faute était grave à quel point ? Mais ce qui le frustrait le plus, c'était le comportement de Newt. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le matin. C'était comme s'il cherchait à l'éviter… Il avait enfreint la règle, il en avait conscience. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Chuck de venir lui parler, alors pourquoi le second n'en faisait-il pas de même ?

Dans tous les cas, il était presque temps qu'il se rende dans la salle du conseil, là où serait prise la décision quant à sa « sanction ». Alors qu'il traversait l'étendue d'herbe qui le séparait de sa destination, une silhouette marchant à quelques mètres de lui retint son attention. Démarche boiteuse mais assurée… Newt.

- Eh, Newt !

Thomas accéléra et parvint à la hauteur de son ami. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- On peut parler ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il sentit le blond se raidir à son contact puis sa voix trembler légèrement.

- Non. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Il avait déclaré cela d'un ton sec en se dégageant brusquement. Puis, il avait reprit sa marche, pressant le pas. Laissant là un Thomas complètement désemparé.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà ! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me faire de votre avis, vos impressions… Ce serait vraiment sympa ! :D<em>

_A bientôt !_

_Mellark-Katniss_


	3. I hate when you go away from me

**Coucou tout le monde ! :3**

**Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre rapidement. Eh bien je n'ai pas réussi… Vraiment désolée, mais je préfère prendre le temps d'écrire plutôt que faire un truc vite fait et bâclé…:/**

**Merci encore à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre juste après avoir posté ce chapitre. )**

**Voici maintenant le chapitre 3. Je rappelle que le 2 se terminait sur une petite embrouille à cause de Newt qui se comportait bizarrement vis-à-vis de Tommy… Bref, on se retrouve en bas ! )**

* * *

><p>Les bras ballants, Thomas marcha vers la salle où aurait lieu le Conseil. Où on allait le « juger ». L'attitude de Newt lui pesait, et son esprit était rempli de questions. Mais que lui avait-il pris, au petit blondinet ? D'accord, il avait enfreint une règle alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un Bleu. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi sec avec lui. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il lui gueule dessus un bon coup plutôt qu'il lui parle avec ce ton méprisant.<p>

Quelques instants plus tard, Thomas entrait dans la petite salle. Il constata que tous les matons étaient déjà là. Non seulement c'était lui qui allait être jugé après avoir commis une faute, mais en plus il arrivait le dernier. Il s'enfonçait là…

Il alla directement se placer dans un coin de la pièce, plutôt dans l'ombre. Son regard se posa sur chacune des personnes présentes. Certains semblaient énervés –notamment Gally-, tandis que d'autres avaient un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Mais beaucoup persistaient à garder un air neutre. Les yeux du brun glissèrent jusqu'à Newt. Celui-ci croisa rapidement le regard de Thomas, avant de se détourner précipitamment, sourcils froncés. Bon.

- Comme tout le monde sait pourquoi on est là, on ne va pas s'attarder, annonça finalement le second. Chacun parle quand c'est à son tour. Poêle-à-frire, commence par nous donner ton avis.

Le cuisinier se redressa, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, avant de prendre la parole.

- Bah euh… Il a sauvé Alby et Minho. Alors, pour moi, la question ne se pose même pas. Il ne devrait recevoir aucune sanction…

- Ridicule ! coupa aussitôt Gally.

Il reçut en réponse un regard noir de la part de Newt. Celui-ci donna ensuite la parole à Winston.

- J'ai pas trop d'avis là-dessus… Mais, même si c'est vrai qu'il a sauvé les deux autres, il a quand-même enfreint une règle importante et décidée bien avant son arrivée.

Gally fit mine d'applaudir mais se résigna en croisant le regard du blond.

Ce dernier donna la parole à plusieurs autres matons, mais les avis restaient mitigés. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Minho de parler. Et, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Thomas se dit qu'il allait aimer ses dires.

- Franchement, j'ai été con. J'me suis enfui comme un pauvre tocard, laissant Alby et le Bleu seuls. Et cette Tâche, fit-il en pointant Thomas, s'est débrouillée seule pour planquer Alby et affronter un Griffeur. Et il en a tué un.

Il marqua une longue pause, fixant désormais le brun.

- Et vous hésitez encore sur sa sanction ? Alors que, sans lui, Alby serait mort ? Moi j'dis qu'il faut le prendre comme coureur. Comme maton même.

Un blanc monumental suivit les paroles du coureur. Thomas, les yeux écarquillés d'incompréhension, fixait Minho. Puis, son regard dévia jusqu'à Newt. Celui-ci avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cette absence de réaction de la part du blondinet attrista Thomas. Ce fut finalement Poêle-à-Frire qui brisa le silence devenu excessivement pesant.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Je suis pour l'idée de Minho.

Et comme pour contraster complètement avec les instants précédents, s'ensuivit un énorme brouhaha. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, et avec de grands gestes. Thomas ne savait plus où porter son attention. Ses yeux furent une fois de plus attirés par la silhouette de Newt. Il se tenait bien droit, bras croisés. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et le brun se sentit littéralement fondre. Comme si les prunelles de l'ainé suffisaient à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Mais l'attitude du Second était froide, et aucun sourire n'était présent sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il fit taire tout le monde en criant un « Stop ! » autoritaire.

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement, chacun fixant le blond. Ce dernier ne fit pas durer le suspense plus longtemps.

- Je refuse qu'il devienne coureur, déclara-t-il simplement.

Thomas sentit son monde s'écrouler. La personne qu'il appréciait le plus ici était carrément contre son ambition de devenir coureur. Voilà que Minho –qui était dur à convaincre- le considérait assez dignement pour le proposer en tant que coureur, mais que Newt s'y opposait. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir l'empêcher d'entrer dans le Labyrinthe alors qu'il y avait déjà fait ses preuves ? Et puis, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, la majorité des matons ici présents était pour sa nomination. Alors, où était le problème ?

Minho haussa un sourcil, fixant un regard interrogateur sur son ami le blond. Ce dernier restait imperturbable. Ce fut Clint qui osa le questionner.

- Pardon ? Mais il est le plus prometteur, il doit devenir coureur…

- C'est non, coupa Newt, imparable. Il n'est qu'un Bleu. Un simple Bleu qui s'improvise coureur pour attirer l'attention.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur pour Thomas. Minho continuait à hausser les sourcils tandis que Gally avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Thomas se fondit un peu plus dans le décor, se sentant blessé et humilié. Et par Newt en plus.

- Alors, reprit Gally, on le bannit.

- Pas question, tonna Newt précipitamment. Il passera une nuit au Gnouf.

Devant l'air dépité du maton des bâtisseurs, Newt haussa les épaules.

- Fin du conseil, ajouta-t-il.

Les blocards s'apprêtaient à se lever, mais Minho reprit la parole, stoppant tous mouvements.

- Newt, mec… La majorité est pour la nomination de Thomas au poste de coureur.

Le Second fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête. Il grogna des propos incompréhensibles, puis demanda finalement un vote à mains-levées.

Comme prévu, plus de la moitié des jeunes hommes présents allèrent dans le sens de Minho.

- Très bien. Thomas, tu commenceras ton entrainement en tant que coureur à partir de demain. Mais que personne ne vienne se plaindre qu'un nouveau soit mort si vite.

« Il me voit déjà comme mort… » songea tristement Thomas. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui…

Le blondinet sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus, bientôt imité par tous les autres.

**X**

Même si Chuck avait persisté à le suivre pendant un long moment pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence, Thomas avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de lui. Il aimait bien le petit garçon, mais autant avouer qu'il était lourd à force. Surtout qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Son cœur avait reçu un sacré coup face à l'attitude de Newt, ainsi que son moral.

Le récent coureur déambulait donc dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où il pourrait se reposer à l'abri de tous les regards. Finalement, alors qu'il débarquait dans une petite clairière, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette appuyée contre un arbre. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à la reconnaitre. Dos contre l'arbre, cheveux blonds en bataille, corps mince et élancé. Newt. La première réaction du brun fut de faire demi-tour. Depuis son retour, le Second était désagréable avec lui, et s'était même opposé à la proposition de Minho pour qu'il devienne coureur. Thomas n'avait donc vraiment aucune envie de lui parler. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, il changeait d'avis. Son corps l'attirait inévitablement vers le blondinet, bien que sa raison était en colère contre lui.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme s'installa aux côtés de son ami. Ce dernier prit la parole, sans pour autant le regarder ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible à quelques mètres.

- Dégage de là.

Très aimable le petit Newt. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel…

- Cet arbre ne t'appartient pas.

…avant de se gifler mentalement. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire.

- Je ne le répéterai pas, Thomas.

Il détestait entendre son prénom de sa bouche. C'était tellement mieux lorsqu'il l'appelait Tommy, avec son accent si craquant. Le brun secoua faiblement la tête. Il commençait à s'inquiéter d'avoir des pensées si étranges.

- Je veux juste que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi. Après, je te laisserai tranquille, promit Thomas.

Un long soupir las s'échappa des lèvres de Newt. Il se laissa aller en arrière en fermant les yeux. Thomas profita de cet instant pour détailler le visage de son ami. Ses yeux s'attardèrent inconsciemment sur ses fines lèvres si… attractives.

- Parce que t'es qu'un con, guignol.

Froids et secs, ses mots atteignirent Thomas plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi tu as été si gentil avec moi à mon arrivée si c'est pour me parler comme un chien après ? Je n'ai rien fais putain ! s'emporta-t-il.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Newt rouvrit les paupières et se redressa. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Ce qui le calma automatiquement. Thomas avait tellement mal que le jeune homme se montre si froid et distant avec lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu entré dans ce foutu Labyrinthe Tommy ? demanda Newt, sa voix demeurant calme et posée.

L'emploi du surnom que seul le blondinet lui donnait eut pour effet de faire momentanément disparaitre la colère dans les yeux de Thomas.

- Pour essayer d'être utile…

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que je me disais qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Que c'était la seule chose à faire. En fait, j'espérais pouvoir les sortir de là vivants. J'espérais que j'arriverais à te convaincre de me nommer coureur… avoua-t-il.

A son grand étonnement, Newt attrapa le menton du brun entre ses doigts, rapprochant considérablement son visage du sien.

- Mais as-tu pensé à moi une seule seconde ? Non, répondit-il avant que Thomas n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Non, parce que si ça avait été le cas, tu ne serais pas entré. Tu serais resté à mes côtés.

Thomas n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser le lien qui s'était formé entre eux. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, il tenta de parler sans bégayer.

- Si Newt… J'ai pensé à toi durant toute la nuit que j'ai passée entre ces murs. Mes pensées étaient occupées par ma volonté de sortir de là en vie, et par ton visage… Je…

Il ne put terminer. La main de Newt avait glissé de son menton pour venir s'accrocher à son dos. Le blondinet avait passé son autre bras autour de son ami et le serrait contre lui. Tout d'abord surpris, Thomas resta figé. Puis, il vint enlacer le cou du jeune homme, s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie tocard, souffla Newt sans se séparer du plus jeune.

- Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.

- C'est déjà fait, Tommy.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Thomas garda d'abord les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait du mal à mettre un nom sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour Newt. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, ça c'était certain. Il le considérait comme un ami, mais était-ce normal d'être si attiré par un ami ? Etait-ce normal de se sentir si vide lorsqu'un ami n'était pas là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être que, s'il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant le Bloc, il le saurait.

- Par contre, ne t'avise jamais de recommencer une chose pareille, reprit le blond. Sinon, j'te jure que je te tue. J'te le jure.

Thomas lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Et, t'as intérêt à pas mourir. Le poste de coureur est risqué. Très risqué.

**X**

_Ce souvenir lui est revenu en mémoire si soudainement qu'il doit s'accrocher à la poignée de la portière pour ne pas chanceler. A travers la vitre, Lawrence lui crie de se magner le cul. Mais Thomas ne l'entend pas. Il regarde le corps du blond, à quelques mètres de là. Inerte. Mort._

* * *

><p><strong>Vulàààààà ! <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je trouvais ça super intéressant de raconter la froideur de Newt pour ensuite basculer sur son attachement à Thomas.. ^^ **

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews en me donnant votre avis, ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous a déplu… C'est super important pour moi d'avoir vos impressions, pour m'améliorer ou simplement me rendre heureuse. :D **

**Je vous dis à bientôt je l'espère ! **

**#Mellark-Newtmas**


	4. Stop to torment your mind

**Hello ! **

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre. C'est surtout un chapitre de transition, il ne s'y passe rien de vraiment exceptionnel. Mais il est nécessaire au déroulement de l'histoire.**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos reviews, mise en favs ou en follow. Tout ça me motive à écrire toujours plus ! **

**Je suis également ravie de voir avec quel entrain ma nouvelle fiction a été accueillie. Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, c'est un UA Newtmas, se déroulant dans un cirque. Le premier chapitre est en ligne, et vous pourrez retrouver cette fic sur mon profil. )**

**Voilà, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>- Hé mec, ça va ?<em>

_Le brun posa rapidement son regard sur son ami. Ce dernier le regardait étrangement, une lueur inquiète sur le visage. Retenant une fois de plus ses larmes, Thomas hocha la tête. Il n'allait rien dire à Minho. Personne ne devait savoir._

**.X.**

- Du coup, on a opté pour une journée et une nuit entières au Gnouf.

Thomas soupira, passant lentement une main dans ses cheveux. Newt venait de lui apprendre ce qu'il avait décidé, avec l'aide de quelques matons, quant à la sanction de Thomas. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment ravi, mais il se trouvait déjà largement chanceux. Il aurait pu écoper de bien pire.

- Estime-toi heureux, Tocard, reprit le blond. Tu pourras dormir sans entendre aucun ronflement.

Un rire sans joie lui répondit. Il allait surtout rester vingt-quatre heures assis sur une chaise à se triturer les méninges. Sans pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Et Dieu savait à quel point c'était vital pour le jeune homme. Il se contenta donc d'un nouveau soupir. Hm, il n'était pas au top niveau communication aujourd'hui. Ce qui sembla d'ailleurs déplaire à Newt, puisque celui-ci ne dit plus un mot.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche en direction de l'infirmerie, Newt s'arrêta brusquement. Thomas, surpris, stoppa également son avancée, haussant un sourcil interrogateur du côté du blond. Celui-ci sembla hésiter, et passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ce geste électrisa le coureur qui fut parcourut d'un frisson. Par chance, il ne sembla pas être remarqué car son camarade ne fit aucune remarque.

- Newt, commença Thomas, tu me fais flipper là. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Cette fille. Tu la connais.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre les dires de son interlocuteur. La fille. Celle qui était arrivée au Bloc quelques heures plus tôt, et qui avait provoqué l'incompréhension parmi les blocards. Il avait effectivement eu une impression de déjà-vu en la voyant. Comme s'il la connaissait, d'une quelconque manière. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer la moindre chose la concernant.

Face à lui, le blondinet continuait de le fixer, attendant visiblement une réponse. Thomas ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Pour finalement la rouvrir.

- Je… J'en sais rien en fait…

Newt croisa les bras sur son torse sans quitter le brun du regard. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et ne semblait pas convaincu le moins du monde.

- Je suis sûr que si.

- Et puis même, réagit Thomas, si c'était le cas, quel serait le problème ?

- Ce serait bizarre. Personne ici ne se souvient de quoi que ce soit, exceptés ceux ayant subi la Transformation. Donc si tu te rappelles d'elle, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Les deux garçons se faisaient face, se jugeant du regard. Thomas avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et réfléchissait aux paroles du blond. Il avait parfaitement raison. S'il avait cette impression de connaitre cette fille, ce n'était certainement pas anodin.

- Il y a autre chose, Newt.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a autre chose qui te perturbe, précisa Thomas.

Le Second fronça un peu plus les sourcils en secouant la tête.

- Non, il n'y a rien d'autre, déclara-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que si.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Même s'il ne pouvait rien affirmer, Thomas avait la désagréable impression que l'arrivée de cette fille avait un impact sur le comportement de Newt. Pourquoi semblait-il lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi le fait qu'il se souvienne avoir connu cette fille semblait tant frustrer le blond ?

- Détrompe-toi, fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.

Et il se remit en route, n'offrant plus aucun regard à Thomas.

**.X.**

Les yeux fermés et les bras ballants, le jeune homme respirait difficilement. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, rendant chaque inspiration plus laborieuse que la précédente. Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter d'être envoyé ici ?

Soudain, deux bras se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules, provoquant un sursaut de la part du brun. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux mais fut complètement coupé dans son élan. La personne face à lui venait de poser son front contre le sien. Et Thomas était persuadé de connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Il se sentait capable de deviner sa présence par ses gestes. Comme s'il avait assez longuement observé et senti les actions de Newt.

- Newt, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Tommy, répondit le blondinet sur le même ton. Ne pense surtout pas ça.

Thomas se recula en secouant la tête. Bien sûr que si, tout cela se produisait à cause de lui. D'après ce qu'on lui disait, tout allait parfaitement bien avant son arrivée. C'était donc lui le seul et unique responsable. Indéniablement.

- Alby… Il me l'a dit, souffla-t-il. Il a juré qu'il m'avait vu, et que tout ça était à cause de moi. Que j'étais un menteur et un traitre et… je sais plus.

Ils revenaient de l'infirmerie. Leur visite auprès d'Alby aurait pu se passer normalement, sans qu'aucun incident n'ait lieu. Mais, il semblerait que où qu'il aille, Thomas amenait toujours des soucis. Le Chef l'avait agrippé violemment en lui hurlant dessus qu'il était responsable, et que les Créateurs l'avaient envoyé là pour leur faire encore plus de mal. Au moment où il avait semblé sur le point d'avouer quelque chose, il avait voulu s'étrangler. Lui-même. Newt et Thomas avait eu bien du mal à le faire lâcher prise avant qu'il ne se tue. Et, comme toujours, Thomas culpabilisait.

Mais Newt semblait vouloir lui changer les idées. Sans un mot, ni pour le traiter d'idiot, ni pour lui demander son avis sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il glissa sa main dans celle du brun. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il l'interrogeait du regard, mais Newt ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer son geste. A la place, il prit la direction de la forêt en l'entrainant avec lui.

Thomas ne protesta pas un instant. Il aurait bien aimé le faire, dire au blondinet qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler et préférait être seul. Mais il n'aimait pas mentir. Et il devait bien avouer que le contact du Second parvenait bien souvent à le détendre. Même inconsciemment.

Alors, une fois qu'ils furent au même endroit que la veille, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le sol, dos à l'arbre une fois de plus. Newt avait lâché la main du brun pour pouvoir s'asseoir sans trop malmener sa jambe. Après un petit moment de silence, Thomas décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours.

- Newt, qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ?

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Et le plus jeune ne put s'empêchait de trouver ce geste un peu trop mignon.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter avant d'aller dormir, déclara sombrement le blond.

- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas l'heure.

Un soupir sortit des lèvres de Newt. Il s'appuya un peu plus au tronc en fixant son regard sur un point devant lui. Thomas avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça lors des discussions peu joyeuses. Pour le moment, il attendait, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Newt pour qu'il en obtienne une patte folle. Mais celui-ci changea soudainement d'avis.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Légèrement déçu, Thomas baissa les yeux vers ses mains et constata qu'il avait commencé à arracher l'herbe sur le sol par petites touffes. Certainement un geste inconscient puisqu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Peut-être une habitude de sa vie d'antan.

- Très bien.

De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne reprenne la parole. Ce moment de silence aurait pu être gênant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, Thomas ne ressentait qu'une seule chose; le soulagement. Certes, il était angoissé et habité par l'incompréhension. Alby avait failli mourir de sa propre main et le traitait comme un criminel. Il avait de quoi s'inquiéter… Mais la présence de Newt à ses côtés l'apaisait, alors même que ce dernier ne parlait pas. Il n'y avait même pas un contact entre eux. Pourtant, Thomas devait se résoudre à affirmer qu'il se sentait bien mieux en compagnie du Second.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, déclara finalement le blond. Mais j'ai faim. Et ta punition va bientôt commencer.

Déçu de devoir quitter cet endroit pour retrouver les regards méfiants des autres garçons, le brun ne retint pas un soupir. Ce qui arracha un petit ricanement de la part de Newt. Vive le soutien.

**.X.**

Après un bon repas, tous les Blocards se dispersèrent. Certains allaient près du feu, dans le but de discuter avec leurs camarades. D'autres s'empressaient de se diriger vers les hamacs, désireux de s'endormir au plus vite. Mais deux de ces garçons ne faisaient ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le nouveau et le Second marchaient tranquillement vers le Gnouf. Enfin, tranquillement du point de vue du blond. Thomas, lui, entortillaient nerveusement ses doigts entre eux. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester enfermé vingt-quatre heures dans cette pièce complètement isolée du reste. Lorsqu'il se trouvait seul et sans aucune occupation, son cerveau le torturait. Il laissait ses réflexions se succéder, les questions s'enchainant sans relâche dans son esprit. Et il détestait les migraines qui venaient ensuite.

Une fois arrivés à destinations, les jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent. Newt ouvrit la porte –qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'une prison- et Thomas s'avança docilement vers elle. Mais une main sur sa hanche le dissuada de faire un mouvement de plus. Il se figea, le souffle soudainement plus irrégulier. La main de Newt effectua une petite pression sur sa taille pour qu'il se tourne vers lui. Ce qu'il fit en déglutissant difficilement. Il croisa le regard du blond, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Parce que fixer le jeune homme comme cela le rendait mal-à-l'aise. Mais ces deux prunelles ambrées l'attiraient également sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher cette hypnotisation.

La main libre du blond commença à s'approcher lentement du visage de Thomas. Son cerveau, habituellement en fonctionnement continu, planta. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pour réfléchir à ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire. Et il était… tétanisé. Mais, alors que les doigts de Newt effleuraient sa joue, il stoppa tout mouvement. Toujours immobile, Thomas ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

- Amuse-toi bien, dit finalement Newt en le poussant légèrement à l'intérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il s'installa sur la seule chaise de ce trou que son cerveau se remit en marche. Qu'est-ce que Newt avait voulu faire avant de finalement se raviser ? Lui qui avait déjà assez de soucis et de questions sans réponses comme ça, pourquoi avait-il fallu que son aîné fasse le nécessaire pour provoquer d'autres interrogations dans la tête du brun ? La migraine risquait de se présenter plus tôt que prévu, finalement.

* * *

><p><strong>Il est vrai que je suis passée très rapidement sur l'arrivée de Teresa et le comportement d'Alby. Excusez-moi pour ceux que cela embête, mais cette fiction est vraiment centrée sur la romance, sur l'histoire de la relation entre Newt et Thomas. C'est donc pour cela que je ne fais souvent qu'énoncer les événements se passant en dehors de la romance. J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas trop. :**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et à très bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre de « Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Calypso », ma nouvelle fiction. :D**

**Des bisous !**

**Mellark-Newtmas**


End file.
